Fast Asleep
by TheyDidn'tHaveMyName
Summary: Owen finds Tosh asleep on her desk one night and gets to reflecting about everyone he's seen asleep. Towen and Janto refrences. T for swearing, because its Owen.


A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first attempt at a Towen fic, because all I ever do is Janto and I fancied a change. Yet I still havent managed to stay away from Janto completely. Ooops

Setting: After Something Borrowed So spoilers for up to that episode.

Pairing: Towen and Janto

Warnings: Swearing, because it is Owen.

* * *

Owen Harper, Doctor Owen Harper, can't sleep. Its not because he's worried about something or because he's still kind of hungry. Its because a few weeks ago a bullet ripped through his heart. And now, because he works for Torchwood where nothing can ever be normal, not even death, he's still here.

Not living. Not dying. Just here.

And he can't sleep.

Its odd because when he was alive, or at least more alive that he currently is, he hated sleeping, He tried to avoid it as much as possible with caffeine pills, Red Bull and Ianto's fantastic caffeine hits. Because he could be spending the time drinking, or pulling girls at a local bar, or occasionally working.

And now he has every second of every day to do that. Or rather he has ever second of every day to work. Because the bastard that created that bloody glove didn't think to make it with the capabilities to bring back blood supply and a digestive system.

So work is pretty much all he does now.

He glances up from the medical bay, he used to call it the autopsy bay but he discovered that after nearly having an autopsy performed on himself it doesn't quite have the same ring to it, and from there he sees Toshiko.

She's fallen asleep at her desk. And he finds himself walking up the steps to look at her more carefully.

Seeing people asleep isn't anything new for Owen.

He used to watch Katie when she was asleep. The way she'd mumble in her dreams always woke him slightly in the middle of the night, so he'd watch her and try to decipher meaning from the muttering.

And then the long series of girls who would invite him to their flats, but he hardly watched them. He'd normally fall asleep quickly, or before them. And he'd normally have to leave before they woke in the morning because the world had gone to hell again. Or just because he didn't want to stay.

He'd watch Gwen sleep. But even then it felt slightly wrong. It was amazing but even Owen could tell he was stealing someone else's moments. Someone else should have been watching her sleeping. And that was fine. And she was now on her honeymoon with the right man. Good for her.

He only got to see Diane sleep once. And she didn't do anything. She was perfectly still and silent. He had expected her to move and kick out in her sleep because she was so feisty when awake. But he was wrong. And then she flew away. Never to be seen again.

Jack told everyone he didn't sleep. Which was total bollocks. But Jack seemed to prefer that only he, Owen and Ianto knew that.

And of course he'd seen Ianto sleep. When Jack left they quickly realised that someone always had to be on duty in the Hub. Ianto took up most of the shifts. And Owen would come in the next morning and the Welshman would be slumped over a desk, exhausted and in too deep a sleep to move. But occasionally he talked. Owen only ever heard him say two words. Come and back.

And thankfully, Jack did come back. Since then Owen had frequently seen Ianto asleep on the couch in the Hub with Jack's greatcoat for a blanket and a little post-it in Jacks messy scrawl saying '_Do not disturb. That means you Owen!_' And when he did see that he'd smile. One time he went into Jack's office and found that they'd pushed two chairs together to make a sort of couch. Jack was finishing paperwork and Ianto had fallen asleep on Jack's shoulder while reading a file. When Owen came in Jack just lifted a finger to his lips and smiled. Properly. It wasn't a 'Jack Harkness Grin'. It was a smile.

And then there was beautiful Toshiko. When they had realised that Ianto was close to killing himself she'd volunteered to do shifts in the Hub and Owen would often find her catching up on her sleep in a relatively quiet corner of the Hub. She would wear one of those daft eye mask things. She said it was to keep out the lights because they'd wake her up. Then everything went back to normal and the eye mask vanished. As did the sleeping Toshiko.

But tonight's different. Tosh has been working on some kind of programme. He's not sure what but it's a new defence system of some sort. Impenetrable she said. That's fine by him. But it's exhausting her.

She showed him some of the formulae at lunch time, her lunch time rather, and they made no sense. Then she had to ask Ianto for some files about time differentials and the Teaboy had disappeared for two hours. Either they were bloody obscure files or Jack followed him. He hopes it was the first option. Whatever Ianto found it seemed to help and she got into her obsessive state. The one where she can't not finish what she's doing. She can't sleep or eat until she's finished that bit of the job.

Apparently her body gave out before her mind did because here she is fast asleep on her desk. The computer's still blinking.

Owen can't feel things anymore, but he remembers from experience that the Hub can get bloody freezing at night and he doesn't want Tosh to be cold. He considers pulling up a chair and wrapping his arm around her, but then he remembers that he's dead and has no body heat. He'd make it worse.

So instead he sighs and ventures off to Jack's office.

He knocks on the door and announces, "It's Owen and I need in. So you two get dressed please."

He hears Jack laughing and the door opens almost immediately.

"Don't worry Owen. He's asleep downstairs." Jack jerks his head in the direction of that joke of a room Jack has.

Owen can't help but smile. It's the way the Captain says it. It sounds happy, and it makes him feel happy too.

"Listen Tosh's worked herself into a coma and she's down there asleep on her desk. I would move her but she might wake up but I don't want her to get cold. Have you got a blanket I could put over her?"

"Sure." Jack nods and disappears down the hole in the ground, returning a few seconds later with a thick woollen blanket and a pillow.

Owen thanks him, leaves and arranges the blanket around Tosh. He then carefully lifts her head and places the pillow underneath. She moans softly and snuggles further into the blanket.

Owen finds himself not only smiling, but almost grinning. And impulsively he places a soft kiss on her head.

He then glances up and inevitably finds Jack watching him from an upper gallery.

Owen just shrugs his shoulders.

Jack smiles. "I'll delete the CCTV footage tomorrow for you." And then he walks off. Owen appreciates that. He could have made that a lot more embarrassing.

He doesn't even realise he's left his hand on Tosh's shoulder, and when he does he removes it. Then he sighs and replaces it before carefully rubbing a soothing motion gently along her back.

"Night Tosh"

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Reviews are love. The song I was listening to when writing it was Broken by Lifehouse. It hasn;t had much impact on the fic, but its a good song.


End file.
